


Fleeting Friendships

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3/8/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Come and Go.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fleeting Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/8/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Come and Go.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus sensed that something was wrong as soon as Harry returned home.

“Problems?”

“Stevenson and Hinkley,” Harry huffed, throwing his cloak off.

Severus frowned. “Your fellow Auror recruits?”

“I _thought_ we were friends, as well as colleagues, but… it seems they don’t approve of people like me.”

Beginning to see the issue, Severus snagged Harry’s hand and pulled him down to sit. “Like you?”

“Like us,” Harry amended quietly.

Severus tilted Harry’s chin up. “It is their loss. Friends come and go, Harry, but those who love you will always stay.”

Harry linked their fingers. “And I’m staying with you.”


End file.
